


Guardian Angels Aren't A Real Thing

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Harassment, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Please dont kill me, Sexual Assault, Transphobia, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Taako hasn't been having the best years of his life in College, in fact, they have sucked. For starters, he's being harassed by the leaders of the drama club and has an asshole of a boyfriend, and to top everything off with a big fat cherry there's been over a dozen murders. Taako's life couldn't get any worse, thankfully a very handsome man has just walked into his life.(College AU no one wanted)





	1. Chapter 1: Always Bring A Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Warning: Sexual assault }
> 
> Hello! thank you for giving my fanfic a read. I hope you enjoy!

He stared down at the curb, it was late and he had nothing better to do till his sister’s boyfriend picked him up. He wasn’t drunk however he had been drinking and driving wouldn’t have been a very good idea. With his luck, he would be pulled over, plus his dearest sister Lup wouldn’t have been very happy about it. It was dark, the only light came from a street lamp a good distance away from here. The other source of light was coming from inside but it was fairly dim. It was a bit chilly outside and Taako could feel the dew on the grass as he sat there, he wished he was wearing a sweater and not a crop top, some really comfy sweatpants too. God that sounded great, but he was here sitting on the wet grass on the curb waiting for Barry.

He thought he was going to be here longer, but his boyfriend Sazed bailed on him so he was left alone. Which was a shame since he was really feeling like getting lucky with him tonight. Sure he had Magnus to hang with but Magnus had brought his girlfriend and the two seemed to be hitting it off last he checked. The air smelled faintly of weed and alcohol. He felt tired, he had school tomorrow and was very much regretting coming. As he sat there hating his choices he doesn't hear anyone till a hand grabs his shoulder, it's firm but smaller than any of his friend’s hands. Taako looks up, he can't see who it is but his gut is telling him it’s not someone he wants it to be.

“Hello, Love~” The figure breathes before sitting down next to him. Shit, fuck, shit, shit, the figure puts his arm around him before places his other hand on his thigh. No, no, no. He could smell alcohol on the figure.

The figure is named Edward, that prick and his sister like to make Taako’s more or less peaceful life a living hell. “What the fuck do you want?” Taako snapped before shoving him back. He quickly scrambled to his feet, he wasn’t in the mood for this kind of shit. Not tonight, not where he didn’t have any way of leaving.

“Now, now don’t be like that,” Edward said sitting back up. “I know you want it, everyone knows. You’re a fucking slut.” He slurred before Taako could react however Edward grabbed his ankle and pulled knocking Taako down to the ground with a hard thud. His head hurt, a hand grabbed his thigh and the panic begin. Taako kicked and heard an oof as Edward let go. His head was swirling as he tried to scramble away, Edward, however, had recovered from the kick and grabbed Taako’s hip and pulled him to him, Taako fought back hitting and trying to kick.

“Let go of me you fucking perv!” He yelled, Edward had grabbed his arms and pinned them back, he kicked again digging his feet in the wet grass. Edward growled under his breath as he tightened his grip on Taako’s arms. Where the hell was Barry? Barry could take this perv down in seconds, but he wasn’t here yet. Taako closed his eyes, this wasn’t going to end well for him. He shouldn’t have come here, he shouldn’t have come. Edward grinned in the darkness and leaned down right next to his ear.

“This is gonna be fun Love~,” He said moving his head away from him. Taako was frozen, he was panicking now than ever. He was shaking and breathing hard. A loud crack rang out like that of a bottle hitting something or someone hard. Edward went limp before falling over into the grass, behind him was a silhouette. Taako couldn’t make out anything but the figure dropped whatever it was that he hit Edward with and took off into the darkness.

Taako laid there for a moment processing what had just happened. He sat up and looked around in the darkness, he was shaking and on the verge of tears. The lights of an old pickup caught his attention and he got up and booked it. He wasn’t going to stay for Edward to wake up, nope he could die for all he cared. He opened the passenger side door and slide inside closing the door behind him.

Taako buckled then placed his head in his lap and counted to ten. He was still shaking but he had calmed down a lot. Barry glanced over with a worried expression on his face. “Hey, Taako wha-what happened?” He said in a calm tone. “I mean if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine..”

Barry was a plain looking man with very much dorky looking glasses. He was wearing blue jeans and with a red blazer. He was a Junior well Lup and him were sophomores, however, they had known him for at least nine or ten years. Taako sighed loudly, maybe a little louder then what he wanted. “I’ll tell you when we get home, I just need time to think things over.”

“Alright.” He said. Taako closed his eyes, this had been a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: Crying and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako fills Lup in on his eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- Everyone is human unless stated otherwise

He was at the kitchen table in his and his twin’s tiny run-down apartment, staring at the mug of coffee in front of him. He hated how he and his sister could hear everything that happened through the thin walls. The walls were chipping and the paint was fading but it was their home or at least the closest thing to a home. It was a small kitchen that Lup and him tired to fix up, it was now usable. 

He was tired now that the alcohol was almost out of his system. He was in a very big sweater now and sweatpants. He had washed off his makeup and pulled his hair into a messy bun. He looked up and met Lup’s eyes. 

Lup was his dear twin sister, she was in one of Barry’s white shirts and wearing a pair of striped shorts. Her hair was dyed a dark red on the top and became lighter at the ends. Unlike his hair, Lup’s was wavy and was shoulder length. Her tiny gold ring was still in, he liked it on her. She was frowning at him as she tapped her nails on her mug of tea. Barry was sitting next to her, he looked tired. 

Taako sighed before leaning into his chair. “...Fucking Edward happened. I was waiting for Barry to come and pick me up when Edward appeared out of butt fuck nowhere and the next thing I knew he was trying to get into my pants.” Taako breathed. It was fast and half mumbled but Lup got it. She slammed her fists on the table making both Barry and Taako jump. Her hands were in fists and the knuckles were becoming white. 

“Babe.” It was almost a whisper, as he put a hand on her shoulder. Taako could feel her rage from across the table. She sat back down and put both of her hands on her forehead. “I hate them ok? I hate the twins and I hate how they make your life a nightmare. I hate that I wasn’t there.” She began to cry, Taako could feel his head sicking as he watched her, every part of him wanted to get up from his chair and hug her and tell her everything was fine but he knew that was a lie. 

It had been like this since he started college. He loved the stage, the lights and most of all the acting. He had been in all of his High School’s musicals and thought that the drama club would be fun. For the most part, he was right, it was fun, however, he hated the club leaders. At first, he loved the way they moved, there stage performance and everything about them. Taako found he loved the others in the club as well. But things changed, Edward and Lydia began acting off. They began to become passive aggressive with him in practice which Taako just took as jealousy. 

“I’m fine Lup before anything could happen umm he was knocked out..” Taako said shifting in his chair. Lup looked up and narrowed her red tore filled eyes. “You knocked him out?” She said.   
“No.. that’s the thing... I don’t know who it was, they came up behind Edward and hit him in the back of the head.” Truth was, even Taako wasn’t sure if that had happened or not. It had happened so fast. A chuckle escaped Lup’s lips. “Looks like someone has a guardian angel.” She said trying to calm herself down. Barry had gotten up and grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Lup. 

“Sucks that I didn’t get their name, I would have gotten them a box of chocolates or something.” He said half chuckling to himself. 

“You need to quit the drama club Taako.” Taako’s face dropped. “What. Lup you know I love that club even if I have to put up with those asshats. I’m not quitting.” He said a bit of an edge in his voice. Lup crossed her arms as if to tell him she was disappointed in him. 

“I’m going to tell my boyfriend what happened. “ Taako said pushing in his chair and stretching. He was already out of the room before Lup could yell after him. “He’s an asshole Taako!” 

_______________

It took three rings before Sazed answered his phone, Taako noted that it was only around 1 am and Sazed has said before that he stayed up later. “Hello?” 

“Hey,” Taako spoke in an almost whisper. He was curled up on his bed letting the events of the night run through his mind. 

“What’s up that you have to be calling me at one in the morning?” He sounded annoyed Taako noted. “Is it a problem that I call my fucking boyfriend.” Taako spat back. 

“Really? Is that why you called, to fight with me. Let me guess you got shit faced at the party and something happened. You probably deserved it. “ He growled back into the phone. Taako was stunned in shock. I opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He ended the call. 

He wasn’t in the mood to be fighting. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to do some many things right then. He wanted to scream and throw something but he also wanted to cry his eyes out until there were no tears left to cry, Instead, he fell asleep. 

__________________

Taako was tired, he had had a long day. Lucky or unlucky he was heading off to Drama club. He could only go two times a week because the other three days he was at the cooking club. He was the leader, after all, tapped his chin as he walked. Maybe he would teach the other club members how to make a homemade pumpkin pie. 

Today he was wearing black and white waist-high pants with a white crop top. He also wore a light purple cardigan and black ankle boots. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a little black butterfly hair clip pulling back some of his smaller hairs. Today he chose to go more settle on his makeup to have a more natural look. He was also wearing little silver star earrings to complete the whole look. 

As he walked he could feel himself subconsciously slowing down. He wanted to go but also didn't if that makes any sense at all. Before he knew it he was at the door leading into the cafeteria where they held the Drama club. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands on the handle of the door. 

He opened his eyes and grinned as he pushed the door open. “Hello Darlings~” he yelled walking gracefully into the room. Posing as he walked toward the middle of the room, there were about thirty or so people in there and over half of them were chuckling. There were chairs set up in a large circle. “Hello back.” Spoke a dark-skinned woman. Her hair was shoulder length dyed dark blue and was curly. That was Ren, she was a freshman and if Taako was going to add anyone to his circle of friends it was her. 

He gave her a wicked grin. “So how does it, Miss Ren?” Taako said with a dramatic bow. Ren snorted then put her hands on her hips. “Good, I got a 98 on my last test.” She said walking toward an empty chair and sitting down. Taako followed after, he was smirking. “I thought the reason you looked so happy was that you got laid.” She rolled her eyes at his comment but a smile slipped onto her face. 

“Alright, maybe but maybe I didn’t.” She said as she crossed her arms. Taako chuckled, he was amused now. Someone walked over and sat down next to Ren and began chatting with her. Taako was still grinning as people began to take their seats. He glanced over and realized that the seat next to him was open, everyone was seated except the twins. He closed his eyes, shit. 

Just as he thought that the doors opened and Edward and Lydia walked in as if they were walking on a catwalk. Edward made eye contact with him and he could feel his blood drop into his stomach. 

Just then out of the corner of his eye a figure sat down into the chair next to him. He looked over and felt his heart skip a beat. Next to him was a very handsome dark-skinned man with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants and dress shoes. He caught Taako gaze and gave him a warm smile before facing Edward and Lydia. 

For a moment he thought he saw the rage in Edward and Lydia’s faces before changing back to there very much fake cheerful selves. “We have a new member everyone, would you care to induce yourself?” Lydia clapping her hands together. 

The man next to Taako stood and smiled. “Hello everyone, my name is Kravitz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing at two in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: I Think He's Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako talks to Lup and Barry about the newest member of the drama club.

Taako was snapped back to reality as he was hit in the face by a baby carrot. He frowned and stared at the grinning Lup across from him. “Wha-” Taako began but was interrupted by Lup. “What happened? You’ve have been grinning from ear to ear since yesterday after you got home from the Drama club.”

“Come on Taako, I haven’t seen you this happy since last fall.” Barry chimed before stuffing his face. Taako sighed still grinning. “Well, for your information yesterday a new member joined the Drama club and he made a fool out of Edward and Lydia. He kept using a cockney accent on them and it was like really bad but everyone was eating it up.”

Lup was grinning from ear to ear now and had slowing began leaning forward. “So, doofus what’s his name?”

“He said his name is Kravitz. I didn’t get a last name.” Lup straightens up, her eyes going wide before looking over at Barry and giving him the look. The two turned back and stared at Taako. “That dork is band and truth is, he doesn’t talk. Mr. dark and mysterious.” Lup said moving her hands to get the point across.

Taako couldn’t help but chuckle at his sister’s silliness. “No, but like he dresses like he’s old money. I bet he’s loaded. Next time you see him you should ask, Johann and Avi have been dying to know. It seems like he likes you so maybe he’ll tell you.”

Taako grinned, he was going say something smart back but was interrupted by someone placing their plate down loudly. He looked up at his boyfriend and internally grimmest. “what are you guys talking about?” he said calmly as he glanced over at Taako. He winked before turning to face Lup and Barry. Lup was having none of this, however.

“That’s none of your fucking business?” She snapped crossing his arms. He grinned at her discomfort. Taako sighed, he knew Lup hated Sazed. Something about him being two-faced. “We are talking about the newest member of the drama club hun.” He said looking at his nails. His nails were a pretty bright red today and looked fantastic on him.

“And how is he?” He said looking slightly annoyed. “He’s-” But was cut off by his sister once again. “None of your business, you never cared about the drama club before.” She hissed leaning over the table to get in Sazed’s face.

“Well, I’m his boyfriend and I want to know.” He growled back.

“Barely.”

“And what the fuck does is that supposed to mean?”

As the two are yelling at each other Barry leaned over to Taako. “Hey, so I do a little bit more on Kravitz if you wanted to know.”

Taako looked up from his nails and grinned. “Well don’t hold back. I’m all ears.”

“Well, for what I know he’s in the band and he plays at least three instruments. He doesn’t live on campus either. Uh.. like Lup had said he might be old money but I don’t know if that’s true or not. He isn’t in any of my classes which doesn’t surprise me all that much. “ He began to mumble as he glanced back at Lup and Sazed who were still going at it.

“Huh, ok. I didn’t think he was majoring in Mathematics like you and me so that one was kind of a given. I wonder what he is majoring in though. I’ll ask tomorrow.” He says tapping his chin. “I wonder if-”

“Taako could you said being such a slut for two seconds?”

This comment made Taako freeze. He turned and stared at Sazed for a long moment before speaking, anger in his voice. “Excuse me? What the hell makes you think I, YOUR boyfriend am a slut?”

“Don’t play stupid with me. Everyone knows you like to sleep with anyone you find slightly attentive.”

Taako stood making a few people around them look up, his cheeks were a bright red now. God, he hated showing any emotion but this was beyond even what he could handle. “You and I both know that’s not fucking true you asshole.”

Then he walked away from a little faster then what he would have wanted. He could feel people watching him as he pushed the cafeteria door open. How could he say things like that, he wasn’t like that. Sazed was his first boyfriend, not only that but Taako wasn’t a flirt. He never cared about all that which came to a surprise to a lot of people.

Taako didn’t know where he was walking to, he knew he just needed to leave. He wasn’t sure was the rumor at started but he hated it and Lup hated it even more. He can act like he was flirting but he doesn’t outside of the drama club, maybe someone mistook his brief kindness as flirting but in any case, he didn’t care. It hurt.

“Taako!, Taako wait.” Yelled Sazed as he ran down the hall after him. Taako, however, didn’t turn around he just kept walking, no point in chasing after someone that doesn’t care. Fuck him. He opened the doors to go outside.

It was a chilly October afternoon and Taako could feel the breeze as soon as he opened the doors. He was toward the back of the building and he didn’t see anyone around now. He could still hear Sazed as he walked. He still wasn’t sure where he was heading, maybe he just wanted a walk.

A hand grabbed Taako’s waist and pulled making him instinctively pull away. He turned around and faced a very pissed off Sazed. “What the hell?” He hissed making it very clear that he wasn’t in the mood.

“Don’t 'what the hell with me' you left!”He growled trying to reach for Taako’s other hand. He flinched and pulled his arm away before he could then pulled more forcefully on the wrist that Sazed still had a hold of. “Yeah, I left because you’re an ass.” He snapped.

“Oh, I’m sorry your so shallow.” Sazed snapped back taking the opportunity to grab his other wrist. “Let go of me!” Taako yelled a little louder then he wanted. “We’re over Sazed!” He growled pulling on his wrists. Sazed snarled. “We can’t over, now your just being emotional!”

Taako was about to say something when a very large black bird flew down and almost hit them both. Sazed let go of him and both of the men screamed as they hit the ground. The bird squeaked a few times before flying off. Taako blinked a few time before quickly gathering himself and turned to Sazed. “Yeah, we're fucking over.” snapped before getting up and walking away.

This time Sazed didn’t follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm probably going to start uploading a chapter every Tuesday from now on that way I can give myself a break and not burn myself out. I hope everyone liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Break Up Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is upset about the break up.

It had hurt, like really hurt. It didn’t hit him till later when he was alone where no one could see the tears spill down his cheeks in ugly cries. He and Sazed had been dating for almost two years up to that point and that was a long ass time. He was laying in bed now, a bowl of grapes next to him as flipped through his phone looking at pictures of him and Sazed. 

 

A sad playlist of early 2000s breakup songs played through his earbuds. Sazed wasn’t all of a bad guy he was just, demanding and a bit of a whiny brat. It sucked that they had broken up but Taako knew it was the right thing to do. His phone buzzed and he looked at the message, it was from Barold. 

 

**Barold:** Hey Taako, How are you holding up? 

 

_ Taako Cat: _ Fine. Just jamming out Kelly Clarkson and thinking about baking a pie

 

**Barold:** Oof.. it was that bad?

 

_ Taako Cat: _ mhm

 

**Barold:** If I wasn’t at work I’d come over 

 

_ Taako Cat:  _ Thanks but Lu is gonna be home in like the next hour so I’ll be good. I might have to keep her from going to smash something though

 

**Barold:** Yikes

 

As he was texting Barry another message popped up on his phone. He frowned deeply. 

 

**_That hoe:_ ** Hey~ so a little birdie told me that you and what’s his face broke up. 

**_That hoe:_ ** I was wondering if that means you still would love to go get coffee with me?

 

He deleted the message and sighed. He needed to remember to block him one of these days, the only reason he only had him as one his contacts was for if something happened at drama club. 

 

**Barold:** Anyway I just got informed there has been another murder. So far all of the victims have had long blonde hair. 

 

_ Taako Cat:  _ Ok?

 

**Barold:** You have long blonde hair.

**Barold:** What I’m trying to say is just be careful 

 

_ Taako cat: _ I’ll be fine homie

 

**Barold:** :/

 

_ Taako cat: _ I promise Barold no dead Taako for ya

 

**Barold:** >:/ 

 

Another message popped up as he was about to send another message to Barry. He narrowed his eyes. Ughh. 

 

_Sazed </3_: Hey, look if you want you and I can talk about happened. 

 

He deleted it. He wasn’t in the mood to go fighting his ex over something so dumb. They were over what else was there to say. 

 

_ Taako cat:  _ Come on, if I’m in trouble I’ll call ya or Lup. Probably you first cause lup will fuck shitz up real fast. Then again you can almost lift just as much Magnus and that’s a lot

 

**Barold:** god that would be something to watch, they won’t know what hit them

**Barold:** Ok, ok, but like just be careful Taako

 

Taako put his phone and stared up at the chipped stained ceiling. He closed his eyes as his phone vibrated again. He opened his eyes and sat up making sure to send a quick text to Barry telling him he was going to go and bake. He grabbed his bowl and left his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, that has read this so far! Chapter 5 will be up on Thursday, again thank you all so much. Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Gay as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is very much over his break up, now it's time to mingle.

Now that he was at least not an emotional mess he made sure everyone knew he was now a very single pringle. Today he wore his favorite jean jacket with a big patch on the back that read ‘Gay as hell’ which Lup had made when she was making her leather jacket a big patch that read ‘Bi Bitch’, a bright orange tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and thigh-high heeled boots. The boots had little yellow stars on them.   
  
He kept his hair down with a braid running the middle. He had put on a lot of glitter eyeshadow with eyeliner that cut a bitch. For the final touches on his make up was bright red lipstick. He put in gold hoop earrings and called it a day.   
  
He was walking down the hall toward the drama club now. He was grinning, shit he hadn’t felt this excited about going since last year. He was practically skipping at this point that he didn't realize he was already at the doors.   
  
He opened them and smiled into the room full of people. “Hello loves!” he yelled putting his arms into the air as if to pose. There was chuckling throughout the room before the others went back to their previous conversations, well except for one.   
  
Kravitz was standing almost in the middle of the room and he was staring as if starstruck. He blinked quickly as if he was just in a trance and turned away. Taako grinned before walking over to him, confidence radiating off of him. “Hey, Kravitz was it?” He purred folding his arms.   
  
Kravitz was wearing black ripped jeans, with a dark red t-shirt and a black leather jacket just to complete the whole punk look. It reminded him of something Lup would wear.   
  
Kravitz turned and smiled. “You are correct, I didn’t get a name last week?” He said. God, Taako could stare in those ocean eyes forever that he almost did catch was Kravitz had said. “...Uh, sorry.” He said quickly shaking his head. “Sorry, I’m Taako, you know from TV.” He said doing a little spin before smiling with a little eyebrow wiggle.   
  
Kravitz began to laugh, it was an odd sound but Taako couldn’t help but love it. “Oh, my goodness. Sorry but I think the eyebrow thing really sold me.” He was still chuckling as he wiped a tear away from his eye.   
  
“I have that effect on people, darling.” He said still grinning. “So what made you want to join the drama club?” Kravitz shuffled a bit looking around for a moment before answering. “I’ve been wanting to join for a while now I guess I just, umm didn’t really know how too. If that makes any sense at all.” He said stutter a bit on the last part, he rubbed his neck awkwardly then gave him a half smile.   
  
Taako knew there was something more to that story but he knew he wasn’t going to get a straight answer right then and there. “Huh. So you just chose Wednesday to join?”   
  
“Yep…” He said nervously. Trying very hard to change the subject. “What do you major in Taako?”  
  
Taako smiled. “I Major in Mathematics primely Calculus.” Kravitz was grinning now. “You didn’t strike me as a math person.”    
  
Taako shrugged. “yeah, normally people are shocked. I get it. Ugh, what do you-”   
  
“HELLO DARLINGS~” Lydia yelled as she opened the cafe doors open, her brother following after. Taako wasn't facing them however he could feel the twins eyes burning into his back.   
  
“Looks like we're starting, would you like to carry on this conversation?” Kravitz gave him a shy smile and Taako let out a sigh, he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath.   
  
They walked over to the circle of chairs and sat down. “Anyways you were saying?” He said crossing his legs and leaning on the back of his chair to face Taako better. Taako could see his eyes better and swore he saw a hint of red in the depth of the blue a grin forming.   
  
“What are you majoring in?” Taako said half glancing around to make sure he wasn’t missing anything well also paying attention to Kravitz.   
  
“I’m majoring in Music Theory, which I guess isn’t that surprising.” He said making a slight flick of the wrist. “Kind of odd question but what is your favorite song, or songs? I know choosing just one can be hard sometimes..”  
  
Taako tapped his chin in thought for a moment before answering. “Well, normally I just chose whatever song is stuck in my head from the radio but I think if I choose a favorite at the moment it would have to be Body Talks by The Struts. Lup was blasting their music which is the only reason I even know about that song. Normally Lup likes blast punk rock through the apartment.”   
  
“Your sister sounds like she's a lot of fun.”   
  
“She's a pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass. The other day she and her boyfriend were trying some new science thing and almost blew up our shitty kitchen. Or when she likes to wear heels to make herself taller than me, like I get heels it’s not like she and I are very tall. We’re a solid 5’6. ” Taako said waving his hands dramatically.   
  
“Or when she decides she needs to practice playing her violin at 3 in the goddamn morning. Like nooooo, she couldn't play at any other time of the day. It wouldn't even be that big of a problem if she didn't play bass in the background as loud as fucking possible.” Kravitz began laughing as Taako finished his story.   
  
“Going back to what I said, your sister sounds fun.” He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Taako smirked as he leaned forward ever so slightly. “I feel like you two would get along.”  
  
Both of attentions were snapped toward Edward and Lydia as they began speaking again. “We're going to have Lip sing roulette!” Lydia said enthusiastically. “Everyone gets in partners, but since we have an odd number someone is either going to have to be alone or they are going to have to be in a group of three.”   
  
Before anyone could get up and move Kravitz stood up, “I'll be the one alone,” before sitting back down. Taako glanced at him with curiosity. He wasn't facing him so Taako couldn't tell what he was thinking. Taako then turned and glanced at Ren who gave him a thumbs up.   
  
The whole room began got loud with the chatter of people quickly choosing songs. They had 5 minutes. Ren already had a song ready, an oldy but a goody. Taako glanced over at Kravitz who was looking intently at his phone.   
  
After the five minutes were up they began to go around the circle. It was amusing, to say the least, some people were terrible at it and others went all out. He and Ren lip sang to Fergalicious. He lip sang as Fergie and his fellow club members were eating it up. He and Ren were dramatic as fuck. When the two were finished everyone began to clap. Taako glanced over at Kravitz and caught his grinning with a bit of a starstruck look in his eyes.   
  
Taako then did something he normally wouldn't, he winked without breaking eye contact with Kravitz. Kravitz's face dropped and he could tell he was blushing before breaking eye contact and looking away. He stood and grabbed the mic from Taako, their fingers brushing up against each other. A spark flew through Taako and he couldn't quite place what he felt, but he liked it.   
  
Kravitz walked over to the laptop that Lydia had set up and tapped something in it, a moment later Kravitz walked to the middle of the circle and the music began. Taako knew exactly what song it was and smiled.   
  
_Your eyes follow like the sunlight, two eyes like the sun. Go ahead, keep your distance from me soon your gonna come._  
  
Taako smirked as he sat forward. This was going to be interesting, he knew that for sure. Kravitz did a little turn as he swayed with the music, he was getting really into the song.   
  
_You can be cool, you can be shy_  
_Say what you want, say what you like_  
  
He began to sway some more as he danced around the circle. It wasn’t fancy as far as dancing goes just a few foot movements here and there. It was his face that really sold it, he was so into it. He smiled and it carried.   
  
_You can pretend you don’t wanna know, your body talks_  
_But I can read signs from your head to your toes_  
  
As he finished up the song and turned and stared right at Taako and smiled before winking. Taako couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered at this. A very hot guy just winked at him, and Taako was living for it.   
  
When the song finished people were clapping and it was very clear that his other club members had been just as into as him. He walked over and handed the mic to the next person before sitting back down next to Taako. Taako was grinning as Kravitz turned to look at him. Taako had pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen and wrote something down before Kravitz had walked over.   
  
He handed him the paper still grinning, Kravitz gave a confused look as he looked over the paper. “What is this..?” He said looking a bit confused.   
  
“My number, I enjoy talking to you.”  He said as calmly as could. This was very out of character for him. He didn’t flirt, hell he didn’t like people in general but around Kravitz, it felt natural.   
  
Kravitz gave him a shy smile before talking out his phone and putting it in. Taako’s phone buzzed and he pulled out his phone. He smiled before getting up to leave. “See you soon.” He said before turning to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Lup's jacket, anyways I'm trying to add in how tall everyone is cause??? I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to be till I listened to the one song and was like omg I know what I can write.
> 
> I update every Tuesday unless otherwise stated.


	6. Chapter 6: Move Me Baby

Taako was WAY too happy later that night. He was in the kitchen working on making chocolate chip cookies. He everything laid out and was dancing around as he stirred the batter to a song blasting from his phone. Taako hummed as he set the bowl down and began using his hands to make them into little balls and placing them on the pan. “So move me, baby, ~” He sang softly to himself as he opened the oven and placed the pan inside. He closed it and set the timer. He spun around humming as if nothing else was around. He stopped and walked over to the sink, letting the water splash on his fingertips. His phone vibrated as he washed his hands, he dried them off and checked. A smile appeared as he read the message.   
  
Krav: Hey   
  
Taako: Hey   
  
Krav: So what are you up to?   
  
Taako: Right now? Baking cookies   
  
Krav: Oh, you’re in the cooking club correct?   
  
Taako: Umm, yeah. I’m the club leader   
  
Krav: oh   
  
Taako: Yeah   
  
Krav: So...   
  
Taako: So, wanna play 20 questions?   
  
Krav: 20 questions?   
  
Taako: I’m sure someone like you would have played before   
  
Krav: I’m afraid I haven’t   
  
Taako: A shame, basically what you have to do is ask me a question and answer, then it’s my turn. The goal is to go to 20 but from past experiences it never does.   
  
Krav: alright, why do you like math so much?   
  
Taako: I like it because it makes sense like everything can be solved. Umm, Idk it just works I guess   
  
Krav: Alright   
  
Taako: So why do you like music so much? I mean I love music like the next person but I don’t know anything about it

  
Krav: Well, it’s more like I feel connected to something that everyone understands   
  
Taako: Neat, Lup said something a bit similar before.     
  
Krav: Where did you go to high school?   
  
Taako: Gross I don’t want to think about that   
  
Krav: Well, I can ask something else if want   
  
Taako: Nah it’s fine, just a lot of unwanted shit happened   
  
Krav: :/   
  
Taako: I went to Great field High School in Neverwinter aka the most shitty and run-down high school in all of Neverwinter.   
  
Krav: I’ve heard of it. I went to Guide spell High, it’s in the town of Alexisville which is about two hours away from Neverwinter   
  
Taako: huh   
  
Krav: Your turn   
  
Taako: oh, um. What takes up most of your time?   
  
Krav: hmm, hobby or other?   
  
Taako: I guess it doesn’t matter   
  
Krav: Work, that takes up most of my time.   
  
Taako: work?   
  
Krav: My turn   
  
Taako: fuck   
  
Taako: ok, we’ll get back to that later   
  
Krav: What age do you wish you could permanently be at?   
  
Taako: 24, cause you stop growing at 25 and shit so 24

  
Krav: Huh   
  
Taako: If you had the whole weekend free what would you do?   
  
Krav: Probably read with Salem   
  
Taako: Salem?   
  
Krav: My cat   
  
Taako: YOU HAVE A CAT OMG   
  
Krav: ????????   
  
Taako: And you have been with holding this information from me???   
  
Krav: What   
  
Taako: I fucking love cats   
  
Taako: My aunt had one when we were little but it was an old cat by then. It died when we were seven, she didn’t get another cat after that   
  
Taako: in high school, I found a stray cat and I took her to the shelter. I started volunteering there after that cause I love cats and I wanted to help. I mean I still help cause yeah... The stray is still there! Her name is Matty mat and there's another cat too named Sour cream.   
  
Krav: Oh   
  
Taako: Yeah, sour cream was hit by a car when she was a little kitten and only has three legs and a scar over her eye. When I’m out of there and like have my own place I’m going to adopt Sour cream and maybe another cat but 100% am going take my baby home   
  
Krav: why haven’t you adopted her yet then?   
  
Taako: one, I’m not letting my baby live in our shitty apartment. I’m almost like 90% sure there’s at least one kind of mold living in here. Two, idk how long Lup and I are gonna be here, like Lup and I are used to moving around and I counldn’t do that to my baby.   
  
Krav: What do you mean there’s mold in your apartment????   
  
Taako: … idk it was just there when we moved in, it’s not that big of a deal my man   
  
Taako glanced up from his phone and looked over at the timer on the oven. He still had 20 minutes before he could take it out of the oven. He had been leaning over the sink, it was dark outside now and Lup would be home soon. He set his phone down next to the stove and began to clean.   
  
He grabbed the bowls and spoons he had been using and placed them into the sink before turning on the sink making sure it was on the hot water. He reached under the sink and grabbed a bottle of dish soap, the sink was about halfway full by now.   
  
He dumped some soap into the water and on the dishes. He set the bottle to the side and grabbed a sponge and began to get to work. As he scrubbed his phone buzzed letting him know someone texted. He already knew who it was.   
  
He finished and set the dishes out on a towel to dry. He let the water drain from the sink, a dried off his hands before grabbing his phone, he still had 10 more minutes before he could take the cookies out and let the next batch go in.   
  
Krav: That’s not ok like all   
  
Krav: Why are you do ok which mold?? At your house???   
  
Taako: I mean, we’ve seen worse   
  
Krav: Worse?????   
  
Taako: rough childhood does that   
  
Krav: oh...   
  
Taako: it’s all good   
  
Krav: so..umm... What is one thing you want but can’t afford?   
  
Taako: You buying?   
  
Krav: what, no. It’s a question   
  
Taako: Well.. hmmm   
  
Taako: It’s kind of dumb but I’ve kind of really wanted those like star boots. They are super cool looking and shit but they are hella expensive   
  
Krav: huh.

  
Taako: My turn, who inspires you to do better?     
  
Krav: oh umm, probably my mother   
  
The stove began to beep and Taako groaned loudly to no one. He set his phone down and put on the oven mutts before taking out the tray of cookies. They looked fantastic and Taako was kind of proud of that, though he knew the taste was where the money was at. His phone buzzed once again. Though when he checked it wasn’t the person he wanted to talk to right now, though it wasn’t anyone bad.   
  
_MagPie:_ Are we still going to the movies this weekend?   
  
Taako: Still the seven of us?   
  
_MagPie:_  Yeah I think that’s still the plan, I’ll check with Cap.   
  
Taako: Cool, cool, let me or Lup know if anything changes   
  
_MagPie:_ Can do! :)   
  
Taako couldn’t help but smile a little. Dork. He finished taking all the cookies off the tray and started putting the last of the batter on the tray. Once he finished that he placed the tray back into the oven and reset the timer. He grabbed the bowl and set in the sink, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch before texting Kravitz back.   
  
Taako: are you going to explain or ..?   
  
Krav: I mean she’s my mom. Not really a whole lot to explain here.   
  
Taako: I don't believe that for a sec   
  
Krav: What?   
  
Taako: you gotta explain   
  
Krav: What is there to explain???   
  
Taako: What about your mom inspires you?   
  
Krav: I don't know, she just has her shit together I guess   
  
Taako: ugh.   
  
Taako: whatever be like that, it’s your turn.   
  
Krav: What is the strangest thing you have ever seen?   
  
Taako: oh man, I’ve got two stories   
  
Krav: oh boy   
  
Taako: First one happened in I think tenth grade. I can’t remember what I was looking for or whatever but I recall walking into one of the science rooms and see Barry doing something to a dead frog. He was super freaked out that I walked in on whatever I was doing.   
  
Taako: He had like a shit ton of books open and candles and shit, but whatever I didn’t care. I asked him what he was doing and he got really mumbly so I told him to have fun or whatever and left. Look the dudes weird and into dead shit, it didn’t surprise me all that much   
  
Krav: :/   
  
Taako: Second story, I accidentally walked in on Merle Highchurch sweet talking a fucking plant. I wish I could unsee all of it.   
  
Krav: omfg What the fuck   
  
Taako: mhmm. Not pretty   
  
Krav: ok, ok so Barry what do you think he was doing?   
  
Taako: ...I mean I don’t know. I didn’t ask nor do I care why?   
  
Krav: just wondering.   
  
Taako: ok...?  
  
Krav: It’s your turn   
  
Taako: oh.   
  
Taako: who is or was your most inspiring friend?   
  
Krav: god you're going to hate my answer   
  
Taako: Oh   
  
Krav: my stepmom   
  
Taako: oh   
  
Krav: Well, she is just an interesting lady, to begin with. She likes to knit and sew and other things like that. She also likes crystals and tea, she is just really relaxing to talk too. God sorry I just really love her   
  
Taako: Aww   
  
Taako: she sounds like a really sweet lady   
  
Krav: are you mocking me?   
  
Taako: Nah, she really seems like a nice lady   
  
Krav: it’s funny because I know for a fact she would like you   
  
Taako: really?   
  
Krav: yeah   
  
Taako: huh. Your turn   
  
Krav: What is the wildest thing you have done?   
  
Taako: I ate a rock on a dare   
  
Krav: What the everloving fuck, why would you do that?   
  
Taako: I was drunk and thought it was a fantastic idea   
  
Taako: it wasn’t, but thankfully it was small.   
  
Krav: !!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Taako: Barry was flipping his shit when he found out brought me to the hospital. That was last year.   
  
Krav: You could have died   
  
Taako: that’s what Barry was telling me, I mean it was only scary cause Lup was out of town and it would take her a day to drive back.

  
Taako: so yeah... It’s not the only dumb that I’ve done but it’s for sure up there.   
  
Krav: Taako...   
  
Taako: It’s my turn. What mistake do you keep making over and over?   
  
Krav: I keep getting attached.   
  
Taako: again, you are worse than Barry with the vagueness   
  
Before Taako could reply the door to the apartment flung open. “I’m home!” Lup yelled at the bottom of the stairs. “Yeah, everyone in a 4-mile radius knows you’re home.” He yelled back getting up off the couch and stretching.   
  
“What are you making Koko?” She said walking up the stairs and into the kitchen. She was holding what Taako could have guessed as ten bags an arm. As soon as she was in the kitchen she let her arms drop and all but two bags fall to the ground.   
  
“For your information, I am making cookies, and second what do you want to make for dinner. I’m kind of feeling chicken alfredo.” Lup had begun to put away the groceries and nodded. “That sounds good my dude.”   
  
“Cool, cool.” He said, reaching for his phone on the couch. “So Ren told me about what happened in Drama club, give me all the details.” She said smiling. Taako couldn’t help but smile as well. “If you wish my dear sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movement by Hozier is the only song that matters when writing. Next weeks chapter is going to be really long and I'm not ready for it. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Note: Proof read your shit before posting @ myself to myself


	7. Chapter 7: Mac and Cheese and Kitty Cats

The night before had gone just as nicely as Taako could have liked it to have gone. It was nice to be talking to someone, just talking about each other. Taako had learned a bit more about Kravitz but still not as much as he would have liked.

Taako and him talked about their families. Taako had learned that Kravitz didn’t know his father, which he was fine with but instead had two moms. He also found out where his love for music started, which was from his mother. They end up talking will very late in the night which was why Taako was now very much tired as he walked.

It was a cool crisp afternoon, the sun was out and it was quiet. Today was Thursday which meant that the cooking club would be meeting. It also meant that Taako had to go out and make sure they had everything to make today’s dish. Himself and other members had agreed on making mac and cheese for today as it was simple and also easy to learn.

He looked down at his checklist and sighed, it wasn’t that long but he knew he would have to go into one too many stories to gather everything in this small town. He had walked as it wasn’t that far from the campus, on Thursdays and Friday he had a free hour for him to do whatever. Normally he would walk back to their apartment and take a nap but he knew he couldn’t do that today.

It was around one thirty in the afternoon and from the looks of it, he was the only one walking around. That wasn’t surprising, he had been through this little town before and it was kind of like a ghost town. It kind of sucked that the store he needed to go too was on the other side of town. As he walked a noise had caught his attention. At first, it wasn’t very edible, but as he walked farther along the louder it becomes.

It was a cat, and if it was a meowing cat Taako walked to make sure it was ok. He didn’t care about many things but the well being of furry felines was one of them. The meowing was coming from an alleyway, it was away from everything else that seemed to scream danger to Taako. It wasn’t dark but it wasn’t very well lit either. As he walked toward the sound something ran quickly in front of him making him jump back in surprise.

He stared at where the thing ran too and went down to one knee. “Here kitty, kitty,” he said in a soft voice holding out his hand. Slowly but surely a little head popped out and began to creep toward him. It was a kitten, it was very small and Taako had to guess that it was far too young to be away from its mother. It was all black except for a patch of white fur on it’s far that made it look like a skull, the closer the kitten got he could see that its paws also had white patches.

“Aww,” he cooed letting the kitten come to his hand. He began to pet it and it purred loudly. Lup would be super pissed if he brought home a kitten but it was only going to be temporary at least until this baby was old enough to do things on its own. The small cat jumped into his lap and Taako could feel any and all stress melting away as he petted the kitten.

“You’re very cute and you know it.” He said almost to himself, the kitten had curled up into a ball. A loud caw made both of them jump, the kitten’s fur standing up as it looked around. Taako instinctively pulled the small ball of fur closer to himself. He looked up and on top of a dumpster was not one but three large birds all staring at him. One of them cawed at him and raised its wings.

Taako scrambled to his feet after that not wanting to be attacked by three very large birds. That was not on his list of things to do today, nope. When he had been getting to his feet the kitten jumped out of his arms and ran under a pile of boxes and garbage bags. Great, He mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t going after them now. Maybe he could try calling the kitten again like it would want to come out when three birds were right there. The raven cawed again and flapped its wings angerly. “What do you-” before he could finish what he was saying he was grabbed and a cloth was shoved onto his face.

Whoever had grabbed him wanted to knock him out, the cloth had what Taako had guessed to be chloroform. As soon as he had been grabbed he began to fight back, he was not going to be napped today, nope. He kicked his feet into the ground and tried to grab anything and everything. He dug his nails into the strangers' arms, he swung his leg back and kicked as hard as he could. He hit something then heard a loud oof.

The person loosens his grip on Taako, he took the opportunity to grab the person’s hand and pull it away from his face gasping for air. He was very light headed and could feel himself swaying back and forth but he had to keep on his feet.

He was still fighting for control and it was getting harder, he had the cloth off his face but the damage was still done. “Let go-” He hissed out trying to kick again, which was a lot harder since he still couldn’t see who had him. A loud caw rang through his ears as one of the ravens that had been chilling on the dumpster had dove toward them. Taako finally broke free and fell on his hands and knees.

He felt like he was going to pass out any minute. He glanced over at where his attacker was, his vision was blurry as fuck and he couldn’t see for shit. He could make out that the figure was waving his arms around to protect themselves from... The ravens. Taako couldn’t help but snicker at that sight.

He watched as his attacker quickly ran out of the alley just leaving Taako alone with the ravens. Taako began coughing as he sat himself up. He half jumped when he looked back and saw that the three ravens were now right next to him.

He was still extremely dizzy and wonder if he should call either Lup or Barry. One of the bird hopped closed and Taako could feel like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. The bird hopped even closer and Taako scrambled backward. The bird turned its head before flying into the air and landing on Taako’s lap, Taako let out a half cry. He froze, his head was starting to throb.

The bird cawed, well flapping its wings. Taako just started at the bird for the moment. Slowly but surely he let his hand raise and let it hover above the bird’s head. The bird lifted its head letting its feathers touch Taako’s shaking hand.

Taako stared down at the bird for a long moment as he brushed his fingers through its feathers. The dizziness was going away as he stretched the bird’s neck softly. It was quiet in the alley, which was both nice and also terrifying. After a long moment of just sitting there, Taako stood up, making sure to gently grab the bird and set it next to him beforehand.

The bird made a noise and flapped its wings in protest but did fly after him. He quickly walked out of the alley and around the corner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he needed to call either Lup or Barry. Before he could do that he ran right into someone.

“Hey!-” He heard himself yelled looking up at the stranger before freezing.

“Taako?” Spoke a very concerned looking Kravitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should have added a warning or not shit, umm If I should please comment about that and I will. This chapter kind of sucked for me to write because I am not good at writing my detailed scenes. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I hope to have two chapters up next Tuesday as my gift to all of you!


	8. Chapter 8: Errands and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravtiz and Taako go and do some errands for the cooking club

Taako and Kravitz found themselves sitting at a table outside of a small cafe. Taako had ordered a small coffee with cream well Kravitz had ordered coffee with WAY too much sugar. Taako was shaking, he wasn’t sure if it was fear or the fact that he had almost just been kidnapped, either way, it wasn’t helping.

“So what you are saying is that you were almost kidnapped?” He said taking a deep breath trying to not yell. Taako waved his hand, “I’m all good my dude”, he said trying to give him his most ‘i’m fine’ smile.

Kravitz pinched the brim of his nose. “Taako, this is serious. Do you remember anything about your attacker?” Taako shook his head, he took a deep breath as the memories of what had just happened settled in. He was scared, he didn’t want to be alone. “N-no, I didn’t see who it was. They came up behind me and tried to drug me…” He mumbled grabbing his drink and holding it in his hands.

Shit, he didn’t mean to stutter. “Hey,” Taako looked up from his coffee and stared at the handsome face in front of him. He reached across the table and set a hand on Taako. This guy that was always overly dressed, was a gentleman, and Taako didn’t know how to handle this fact.

“I’m all good, it just took me by surprise. Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright, if you need anything just text me. I’m gonna walk you home.” He said standing up. “Wait, no don’t do that I’m fine.” He said scrambling to his feet after Kravitz. “This isn’t debatable. I’m walking you home, or at least back to school,” putting his hands on hips.

Taako groaned, why him. “Fine! But I have to finish my errands first.” Kravitz perked up. “Cool, umm, nice, I mean sweet, I mean shit.” He mumbled out a soft blush staining his cheeks.

Taako smirked, this dork was too cute.

_________________________________________________

Kravitz and Taako went from store and store getting what he needed for the cooking club tonight. Kravitz seemed interested in the things Taako was buying and what it was used for, normally these kinds of questions would bug Taako but for some reason, it didn’t. As they walked Taako noticed one of raven’s sitting on a lamp post and couldn’t help but smile a little.

It wasn’t long later that the two were back at the campus. The made their way to the room that they used for the cooking club. He started setting up, Krav took a seat and watched, every once in a while he would ask a question or chime in with something that made Taako laugh.

Both of them looked toward the door as someone knocked for a second time. “Hello, sorry.” Spoke a young dark-skinned woman. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was a tiny woman, holding a few notebooks.

“Hey, Lucy.” He yelled as she walked over toward them. She let out a sigh. “I wish you wouldn't call me that,” she said as she sat down next to Kravitz. She opened up one of his notebooks and began writing something down. Taako spun around and began to open up something, it was a brick of cheese for later. “Lucy fits though! It’s cute, and it isn’t a mouth full like Lucretia.”

“Mhmm.” She hummed writing down something else into her notebook, she glanced up. “Oh, are you coming on Saturday with Magnus?” She asked before continuing to write something else down.

“That’s the plan,” Taako said without looking up from what he was doing. “Lup and Barold are also joining the merry crew.”

A buzzing noise made everyone stop, Kraviz pulled out his phone in his pocket and frowned. He looked at the other two people in the room and sighed. “I’m sorry but I have to go, it was fun talking to you.” He said with a slight wave, getting out of his chair and waking go of the room. There was a beat of silence before Taako looked at Lucretia who was grinning devilishly at Taako.

“I was informed that Sazed and you broke up, I didn’t think you would have moved on that fast but it looks as if I was wrong. “

Taako looked Lucretia right in the eyes. “It’s too soon, that would be a rebound and I’m doing that to him.”

“So you do like him.”

“I never said I didn’t, he’s handsome, he’s sweet and he’s a dork.”

She grinned as Taako could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. “You didn’t hear any of that.”

She looked at her watch and sighed, standing up. “I must go, I’m sorry for not staying longer. I will see you Saturday I hope.” She said gathering up her things and heading to the door. She gave a slight wave before leaving Taako by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't very long, I kind of jumped the gun last chapter and things that were going to be in this chapter were instead put in the chapter before. The next chapter is going to be really fun I swear.


	9. Chapter 9: Bet on it

-A good few months later-

Taako frowned as he held the cocktail dress up in front of the mirror. He was going on a date tonight and wanted to look nice, not that he wasn’t already hot but a part of him wanted to look even nicer than normal. He groaned throwing the dress behind him into an ever-growing pile of clothes. He needed help with this shit.

“Lupppppppp, I need your help.” He yelled, there was some mumbling coming from the other room then his dear sister appeared. “With what?” He took a quick note that his dear sister was wearing his booty shorts but she was also wearing her boyfriend’s shirt.

“Well for starters your fashion choices,” He said pointing up and down highlighting the whole look she had going on. “Second, I need some help…you know with choosing something to wear on my date tonight.”

She grinned menacingly. “Nevermind, on second thought I don’t want your help tonight,” he said matter a factly turning on his heels. Lup made a clicking noise before speaking. “Come on, I haven’t seen you this excited about a date in a long time,” she walked toward him.

“Plus you and Kravitz have been talking for months, it’s very clear you two are really into each other.” She continued, “I like him ok, Sazed was a little bitch. Kravitz is sweet.”

“Now that I have moved on I can see that,” Taako said grabbing another dress from the inside of the closet and examining it. He quickly examined the dress before frowning and tossing it behind him. Lup had walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. “What about the purple mini?” She said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a dress. It was a rich purple high waisted mini flare, she handed it to him and he held it up.

He frowned ready to throw the dress into the pile. “What, no! It looks great on you!” Lup half yelled, putting her hands on her hips. “Maybe, what the hell I’m normally so good at this.” He said with a sigh turning to face his sister.

“No, you are just nervous.” She clicked her tongue before lightly taking the dress from Taako. “You can do this dork.” Taako snickered at her remark, it started to calm his nerves some. Lup smiled spinning around the room before making a dramatic pose making Taako burst in laughter. Lup held the dress to her chest as to mimic her brother.

“Oh, Kravitz I would love for you to take me away from all of my dear sister’s bullshit.” She said putting a hand on her head making herself look a damsel in distress before grinning.

Taako was trying to pull himself from his laughter when he heard the front door open and close. Lup straightened up and smiled, “Bear we’re in Taako’s room, he’s getting ready for his date!” She yelled, there was some mumbling then Barry appeared in the doorway.   
“I’m happy for you, though” he grinned looking over at where Lup was standing, “that does mean I won the bet.” Lup frowned then throw the dress to Taako who thankfully caught it, she pouted over to Barry before narrowing her eyes. “...Ugh, yes you won the bet.” She said throwing her hands into the air before moving her arms around Barry’s waist and burying her face into his chest.

He grinned before placing his hand on her head. “I love you, babe,” he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. “So…” Taako said shifting to a different foot before narrowing his eyes at the two of them. Lup looked up and stared at him, a light pink appearing on her cheeks.

“I said it was going to take four months and Barry said three, so yeah he won the bet.” She said quickly before burying her face back into Barry’s chest. “What happened to who lost?” He said glancing between the two of them, Barry made a face that answered his question instead. “You know what nevermind forget I asked, you two are gross.”

Barry laughed as he hugged Lup tighter. “You asked Taako, don’t ask things you don’t want the answer too.” Taako rolled his eyes before shoving them both out of the bedroom door. “Okay, okay, I need to get ready,” he spoke quickly as he tried to hide a smile that was spreading onto his face.

He closed the door, he was still holding the dress. He quickly changed into it and walked over to the mirror examining how he looked in it. He frowned, he didn’t like this much skin showing. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings. He pulled them on underneath his dress then turned to look at himself in the mirror. It was better.

He grabbed a pair of black heels and slipped them on. He opened the door to the bedroom and walked out, he walked over to another door. He flicked on the bathroom light and began looking through a tiny bit. After finding what he needed he began to get ready on his hair and makeup.

After about forty minutes Taako walked out of the bathroom not feeling at all any better about his date. He left his hair down and curled a few pieces that seemed to have gone flat or were out of control. His makeup was natural looking and only made his main features pop, when he walked out into the living he saw Barry and Lup on the couch. Lup was curled up on Barry’s lap and seemed to be pouting a little, Barry seemed unfazed by this. He had his arms wrapped around her as she mumbled something.

Taako leaned against the wall as he watched them for a moment before clearing his throat. The two looked up and grinned. “You look so good!” Lup yelled waving her hands almost hitting Barry. “He’s not gonna know what hit him.” Barry chimed in a little awkwardly. Taako smiled softly at his best friend and his sister.

“Thanks,” was all Taako could say. Before he could say something else he heard a knock at the door. He looked down the stairs and just stared for a moment before quickly walking down them, making sure not to trip as he did so.

He opened the door and was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers and a very starstruck Kravitz. The two stared at each for a long moment before Kravitz shook his head, a deep red blush forming on his checks. He looked Taako right in the eyes still very much starstruck, “You look amazing.”

Taako couldn’t say a word, he was in awe at the handsome man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add some more tags but that will spoil some stuff so... just gonna wait on that. Next chapter is a LOT of talking so that's gonna be fun to write.


	10. Chapter 10: Flowers for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {WARNING: Transphobia and mention of assult}

The two stared at each for a moment before Taako quickly moved to the side. “Shit, oh, umm, come in.” He stumbled on his words before moving for Kravitz to come inside. He quickly walked inside and let Taako close the door behind him. Taako walked up the stairs making sure to give Barry and Lup a warning before Kravitz walked up behind him.

“Yo, you look nice!” Lup yelled from the couch, she was still on Barry’s lap. Kravitz turned and stared at the two of them, he then looked Barry in the eyes and narrowed them. Barry’s eyes went wide for a moment before he opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it. Taako looked between the two of them then to Lup who seemed just as confused if not more.

Taako could feel the tension that was building inside the room and hummed. “I don’t mean to interrupt you two’s staring contest but I do have a date to go on.” That seemed to snap them out of their staring, Barry’s cheeks flushed as he mumbled something under his breath. Kravitz still had his eyes on Barry but not as much now.

There was a pretty awkward silence between them all for a moment before Lup broke it. “So are you two just gonna stand there or…? Cause I was kind of looking forward to having some alone time and I lost a bet and neither of you wants to be here for that.” She said Taako couldn’t believe she just said all of that in front of his date not that he was surprised. He spun around grabbing Kravitz’s hand and walking back toward the stairs. “Thank you for all the information I did not need.” He yelled his cheeks completely flushed. He did not like the mental image of Barry and his sister ‘doing it’. “No problem.” She half sang from above. Taako had glanced behind him and saw Kravitz was bright red with embarrassment. He chuckled softly to himself, cute.

Taako had been smart enough to grab a jacket before walking outside into the cold. Taako did not do cold. Kravitz was wearing a light jacket and seemed just fine. It was lightly snowing when they stepped out of his apartment, it was dark now. Kravitz had said he would drive and Taako was fine with that, Kravitz had a nice sports car. Taako had tried asking him about how he could afford something like that and Kravitz just shrugged like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

The drive to the little dinner wasn’t long but it was nice. The two had a light conversion on the way there but it wasn’t anything that Taako had thought was noteworthy. The dinner was a little out of the way compared to the other restaurants in the area but he and Lup liked it. The two walked in and took a seat in a booth, the waitress walked over and took their drink orders and left.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Kravitz asked he shifted in his seat. Taako shrugged. “You never did tell me what your job was.” Kravitz stared at him for a moment before biting his bottom lip as if he was deciding on something. “It’s kind of hard to explain what I do exactly.” After a moment of nothing, Kravitz ran a hand through his hand before continuing, “I work for my mother if that makes sense.” He said in a way that should have made a sane person understand.

“Uh huh.” Before he could pry the waitress returned with their drinks and took their order before leaving.

“So how did you and Lup meet Barry? You never did tell me.” Kravitz said tapping his glass lightly with his nails. Taako hummed for a moment as if trying to remember. He remembered that fateful day.

“Well, I think it was 6th grade. Lup and I somehow convinced the counselor to let us have the same classes and all that jazz. In our third hour Science class, we had a really shitty teacher and they split Lup and I up, we were really upset by this. Mrs. Susan also liked to single Lup out could tell her that she wasn’t allowed to write Lup since it wasn’t her ‘birth name’.” Taako lot a long sip of his drink before continuing.

Kravitz tilted his head looking a bit confused. “Birth name?” Taako seemed to stiffen a bit. “Yes, Lup is trans. Well, was. She transitioned a while ago but she was just starting in 6th grade.”

Kravitz made an oh noise letting Taako continuing.

“Anyways, Barry had moved halfway through the year and Mrs. Susan put him right next to Lup. I don’t recall what the question was but Mrs.Susan got something wrong and Lup told her it was wrong. Mrs. Susan got so pissed off and told Lup to go into the hall cause again shitty middle school means no one cares what the teachers did to the students. I couldn’t even do anything but Barry fucking bluejeans stood up and said if she’s wrong then so am I and just walked out into the hall. I joined them two seconds later. The three of us all got detention for ‘Talking back to the teacher’, he quickly becomes our best friend after that.”

Kravitz smiled at that. “You and Barry seem close, I never really had a best friend per se but I did have a group of friends I hung out with.” Taako couldn’t help but chuckle at that, god he was so dorky.

“Yeah, besides Lup and Barry I didn’t have anyone else. I don’t trust anyone else, to say the least, well I do a little bit now but like only 5%. Lup and I moved from place to place growing up till we finally got to live with our aunt when we 12.”

“Do you get along with your aunt?”

“Hell yeah, she was the only one that like wanted us. Our mom from what I was told was really messed up and who knows who our dad was. She is a really good lady.” He smiled thinking about his aunt.

“You’ve talked about your stepmom a few times now, how is that like?”

“I never knew my dad and my mother didn’t want to talk about him. Truth be told it never really bugged me. When my stepmom came around I wasn’t surprised, she was such a sweet woman. My mother was so worried that I don't like her or that she taking attention from me. The truth was I wasn’t that worried since my stepmom smothered me with attention, I could never get a break.” He chuckled looking down at his straw.

Taako couldn’t help but smile at that. “My mom is kind of a big deal and because of that she is really busy.” Kravitz continued. “She was gone a lot when I was little but she still somehow was around for all of my school events. I told her it was fine if she wasn’t there but she insisted.”

Taako let out a snort. “Oh my god, your mom is the mom that wouldn’t hesitate to show off baby pictures to everyone that asks.”

“You are not going to ask my mother for baby pictures.” He half hissed.

“I am so going to ask your mom for baby pictures.”

“Well if that’s the case I guess I’m gonna have to ask Lup for baby Taako pictures.” He said leaning back into the booth grinning.

Taako let out a loud groan. “Fine, how about baby pictures are out of the question for now.”

“Fair enough.”

Before either of them could speak the waitress returned with their food. She set it down and then left. The two began to eat the food in front of them.

“So how did Barry and Lup start dating? Or rather when?”

Taako thought for a moment before frowning. “Those two had been pinning since eighth grade but neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship because of it so they didn’t get together till tenth grade.”

His hands went into fists and he closed his eyes. “It happened in ninth grade, if I was there I probably have beaten those fuckers so bad you couldn’t even see there faces but instead I was under the bleachers being gross.”

“Lup was on the girl's basketball team and she was really, really good at it. Some of the girls and some of the guys didn’t take that well and decided to do something about it. She was changing after practice and no one was in there. Then some of the guy basketball players came in there and started harassing her then one of them tried to grab her towel.” Taako began to shake, then he felt something cool on his hands holding them.

He opened his eyes and stared up at Kravitz. He began to calm down a bit. “Before they could get pull off her towel Barry fucking Bluejeans appear out of butt fuck nowhere and punched one of the guys square in the jaw. He started yelling at them, he got his ass kicked since it was like six to one but like Barry was there for Lup. He is always there for her, and me cause I’m his best friend.”

He chuckled softly, Kravitz was still holding his hands. Taako liked how their hands fit together nicely and how he didn’t want to let go. Kravitz had followed down Taako glazed and realized that he was still holding Taako’s hand making his cheeks go red.

He tried to release his fingers from Taako’s but Taako wouldn’t let him. “I like it.” He said softly staring at their intertwined fingers then up at Kravitz. He chuckled softly, “Taako, I need at least one of my hands to eat.”

Taako pouted but let go of his left hand but keeping the other hand. The two finished eating in silence. It was comfortable and Taako couldn’t help but enjoy it. The two paid then left hands still intertwined.

The night was cold, as the two walked to Kravitz car Taako couldn’t help but a feeling of being watch burned into his back. He glanced around and made eye contact with a single raven. It was preached on a lamp post not far from where the two were walking. Taako couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter then what I wanted it to be but whatever. Next week's chapter is gonna be a lot shorter cause I have exams and I need to work on that first. I also stan Blupjeans with all of my heart and soul and of course Taako only talks about his sister and his best friend, cause that all I talk about.


	11. Chapter 11: Locks don't always work

# 

Taako and Kravitz continued to talk after that and even made plans for more dates. Taako couldn’t but grin like an idiot every time. Tonight was just like that. Taako was alone tonight, as his sister had to work a shift leaving Taako by himself. This wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last. 

 

**[Time: 11:13 PM EST]**

 

**_Taako_ ** : Hey

 

Bone Daddy : Hey

 

**_Taako_ ** : What are you doing

 

Bone Daddy : About to go to work 

 

**_Taako_ ** : Ughh

 

Bone Daddy : ?

 

**_Taako_ ** : I’m just bored.

 

Bone Daddy : oh, sorry 

 

**_Taako_ ** : it’s not you, I just really wanted to talk, ya know?

 

Bone Daddy : oh

 

Bone Daddy : Well I have a few minutes.

 

**_Taako_ ** : So what are you doing this Saturday?

 

Bone Daddy : I more than likely work. 

 

**_Taako_ ** : Rip

 

Bone Daddy : omfg

 

**_Taako_ ** : What?

 

Bone Daddy : Death joke

 

**_Taako_ ** : you fucking nerd

 

Bone Daddy : <3

 

**_Taako_ ** : :P

 

Bone Daddy : Maybe you can meet Salem soon

 

**_Taako_ ** : Yessssssss

 

**_Taako_ ** : I wanna meet your cat

 

Bone Daddy : Shit I have to get going. I’ll talk to you later love

 

**_Taako_ ** : Bye <3

 

Bone Daddy : <3

 

**[Time 11:19 PM EST]**

 

_ MagPie _ : Hey

 

**_Taako_ ** : Hey

 

_ MagPie _ : so one of Jule’s friends is having a party this Saturday and it looks like it’s gonna be lite as heck

 

**_Taako_ ** : is this an invention? 

 

_ MagPie _ : I mean if you want too

 

_ MagPie _ : I mean Merle is going and Luc is pretty sure he’s bringing weed

 

**_Taako_ ** : Shit I can’t miss that. 

 

_ MagPie _ : Right?

 

**_Taako_ ** : hmm. I’ll let you know. 

 

_ MagPie _ : Sweet! :D

 

**_Taako_ ** : mhmm.

 

**_Taako_ ** : Tres Horny Boys are at it again it seems

 

_ MagPie _ : Shits gonna get real 

 

Taako sighed as he set his phone down on the countertop. It was around 11:30 pm now, which wasn’t all that late for him. He walked to his bedroom and out of habit closed the door behind him. He began to hum as he walked over to his closet and began looking for something for tomorrow. 

 

As he hummed a tapping made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked around his room for a moment, the tapping was coming from his window. What the hell could be tapping two stories up? 

 

He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should go over there and look out of the window. A part of him didn’t but another part was curious about what he would find. He let out a breath, he didn’t realize he was holding. The window wasn’t very large as far as windows go, he opened the curtains and braced himself. 

  
  


Nothing.

  
  


He frowned, okay? He had to admit that was really weird. He opened the window to get a better look and glanced around at the dark alley below. A cold breeze could be felt as he looked out. Earlier that year he and Lup had taken out the screen on the window and planned on replacing it. That did not happen, leaving Taako with nothing. He could feel himself becoming annoyed now, nothing was around so what could be making that noise?

  
  


Then something hit him in the face.

  
  


Taako was knocked back, he sat on the floor stunned for a moment as his brain began to catch up with what had just happened. Something out of the corner of his eye moved, all the blood in his veins ran cold. He turned slowly and watched as something large and black flew to the other side of his bedroom. It landed on his dresser stared at him. It was a raven? Or maybe a crow?

 

Taako got up slowly making sure never to take his eyes off of the bird. He could feel the cold baring into his back from the open window. “Now, now, how about you be a good bird and please my bedroom?” He said hoping this bird would leave. 

 

The bird made a noise and flapped its wings but didn’t budge. Taako sighed, he wasn’t going to try and make this bird leave. It was one, a very large bird and Taako felt that would cause problems if he tried. And two, it didn’t seem like it was going to attack. He reached over to the window and closed it, if it wanted out it could just let him know?

 

The bird just stared at him with wide void eyes. Taako slowly made his way toward the door, before he could unlock it he heard a very loud thud. He stopped dead in his tracks and waited, he heard another loud thud then the front door opening. Dread filled him as he slowly backed away from the door. He hit and light switch and waited, the person walked around but didn’t seem to be moving anything. 

 

Then the footsteps began down the hallway toward his bedroom. Slow panic began to set into his veins. He stared at the door as if it was going to move at any moment. From behind he heard the faint sound of wings flapping and a moment later he felt something land on his shoulder. 

 

He took a step backward and waited. The person that broke into his apartment had stopped walking, he heard Lup’s door open and the person walked in. Taako took the opportunity to walk backward toward his closet. 

 

The bird was still on his shoulder silently sitting there. He walked into his closest and he did so he heard his bedroom’s doorknob turning. The door was locked, the person tried again. Taako quickly moved to the back of the closet making sure to silently close the door behind him. 

 

The bird hopped down from his shoulder and into his lap. Silence there for a moment then he heard this bedroom door open. The steps felt slow and dragged on and Taako felt as if the intruder could hear his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Hyperventilating would not be a smart thing to do right now. He felt the raven back up into his chest, it’s feathers puffing out. 

 

Taako reached his hand down and began to scratch the bird’s neck. It responded by leaning into his touch. He still could hear the intruder walking around his bedroom. After a moment they walked out and down the hallway.  He let out a gasp, quickly covering his mouth to keep the sound down low.

 

After what seemed like a long moment the intruder left. He and the bird sat there for a long moment before he stood up and walked out of the closest. He walked over to the door, unlocked and walked to the kitchen. He picked up his phone and called the police. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging for like two weeks. I had exams and then I found myself living through The Winter Vortex of 2019. I'm hoping to really go for it next chapter, which will be fun. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
